U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,448 describes an integrated, optical arrangement with a waveguide. A V-groove is configured in the region of the waveguide.
European Patent No. EP 0 192 850 Al describes a monolithically integrated arrangement in which waveguides and photo detectors are produced directly on the semiconductor substrate.